User blog:Damiedeter/My Own Bully adventure
CHAPTER 1 - Meeting Jimmy Hopkins I walk up the center between the dorms. Everyone is looking at me strangely. As I step into the main building, everyone is rushing, trying to get to class. I step into the office and meet Mrs. Crabblesnitch (Miss. Danvers finally married Dr. Crabblesnitch). She leads me to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office, which is in the office. When I get in the office, Crabblesnitch is sitting on his chair. He stares at me for a moment then finally says: Dr. Crabblesnitch-Ah, you look like another one of my young pupils. Me-Oh, thanks! Just then, a boy my size walks in the room. boy-Oh, hey. You must be the new kid. We haven't had a new kid for a while! Dr. Crabblesnitch-Indeed, we haven't! Dave(that's my name), I like you to meet Peter Kowalski, the head boy at our academy. Me and Pete shake hands. Dr. Crabblesnitch-Pete, why don't you show Dave around the school, then get him to the Boy's Dorm. Pete-Yes, sir. Me-(as we walk out)So, would you ever meet any enemies? Pete-Well, maybe a few, but I wouldn't have any problem once you meet a good friend of mine. Come on! Let's go to the Cafeteria. I'll show you the cliques in the school. We go to the Cafeteria which was on the first floor. Luckily, it was exactly 12:00 noon which meant it was lunchtime. Pete-Here we are at the Cafeteria. All right, here are the cliques:(he points to the table on the far left)Those guys are the Nerds. They are harmless but watch out because they are the inventers of the spudgun and it can knock you out quickly. They hang by the Library. Me-All right, I can probably deal with them easily. Pete-(points to the second table)Those are the Preps. They are real jerks. Luckily, they are sworn enemies with the Greasers. They hang by the Harrington House. Me-It seems that I'll probably be enemies with them soon. Pete-(points to next table)They are the Bullies. The only hard person to beat on this clique is their leader Russell but everyone else is easy to beat up. Me-I have a feeling I will see them soon. Pete-(points to next table)They are the Greasers. They are all right but sorta hard to beat. They hang around the Auto Shop and last but not least the Jocks. They are hard to beat, especially their 2nd-in-commander, Damon West. When their leader, Ted, isn't around, he tell the other Jocks what to do. Me-Cool, and it seems like all of them. Pete-Let's go to the Boy's Dorm now. We go outside and go to a building not too far from the Main Building. As we walk in the Boy's Dorm, I ask: Me-Who and when do I have to do the classes? Pete-Well, here's the schedule: Morning classes-Dr. Whatts teaches Chemistry, Ms. Phillips teaches Art, and Neil teaches Shop. Afternoon classes-Mr. Galloway teaches English, Bob(the new Gym teacher who started the year before) teaches Gym, and Ms. Phillips also teaches Photography. Tomorrow, you will start Chemistry. Well, it's almost 5 o'clock, I better go to bed. Me-Well, I might too. I'm exhausted already. Pete-Oh, and one more thing. There will be a secret person at your door tomorrow. Well, good night!(he goes to his dorm room and shuts the door. I think about this "secret person" for a little bit before I go fast asleep. I wake up still thinking about the "secret person", but then it goes away after I think of breakfast. Me-(in my thoughts)Shoot, I forgot to tell Pete if you ever get breakfast. As I open my door, a boy a little bit taller than me, is standing there wearing a black ninja outfit. I scream as a jump back. He glances me at a moment then I say in a nervous voice: Me-Who are you? Boy-My name shouldn't be known until later. He sounds a little loud but its also normal. I stand up and look at him. He has a dirty looking nose and bluish eyes. Boy-I was sent by my friend, Pete. Me-You must be his friend he mentioned yesterday. Boy-There's one more thing Pete forgot to mention yesterday about. Me-That there is breakfast here? The boy looks at me confused for a minute then says: Boy-No, he forgot to mention that there are prefects who try to bust you 24/7. Me-Where is he? Boy-He should be at class right now which reminds me. (he gets out a piece of paper) Answer all of these questions and when you're done, slip it under my door to my dorm room. It's the door to the right of the entrance. You can't miss it. Me-What are these questions about? Boy-Just stuff Pete went over with you yesterday and some are part of the classes you take. Actually, if you pass the class 5 times, you don't have to go there anymore which will allow you to do whatever you want just as long as you're back in the school by 11PM, that's when curfew starts. Well, I better let you go, and make sure you answer ALL the questions, all right? Me-All right. He runs to the next door to the left which is presumbly his room and I'm guessing he doesn't have to go to classes anymore. I get a little lost getting to Chemistry but I eventually get there. It wasn't so hard, it was just like Science I took a few years ago. I still had a couple of hours until Afternoon classes start so I head to the Cafeteria fast and eat my food fast. Then, I took a look at my first question on the paper. 1. Who are the names of the non-clique students? I think about ths for a moment. Me-(in my thoughts)Well, I guess I have to ask everyone. That was what i was worried about. I ask a lot of kids around the lunch area and I find out a few of their names. I finally sit down on a table after I was done and I got out the piece of paper and wrote: Ray, Constanios, Gordon, Pedro, Sheldon, Christy, Ivan, Lance, Trevor, Eunice, Angie, Melody, Karen, and Gloria. As I get up, I accidently bump into a boy wearing an Aquaberry sweater. Boy-Hey, watch it, moron! Just then, another boy in a blue jean jacket comes up behind me. Other boy-Hey, you dirty prep! Don't pick on the new kid here. Boy-Oh, you think I'm stupid, you Greaser? Other boy-Why don't you shut up, Gord! Gord-You better not insult me again or else, Lucky! Lucky-(in a mocky tone)Oh, I'm filthy stinkin' rich and I wear an aquaberry sweater so people can adore me! I giggle a little bit after Lucky said that and Gord begins to fight. Gord-All right, tough guy! You asked for it! Gord starts to punch Lucky but Lucky dodges. I try to run out of here but I now accidently bump into a girl. Me-Oh, sorry to bump into you. Girl-Oh, that's all right. I'm Zoey. Me-I'm Dave. Zoey-Oh, so you must be the new kid, huh? Me-Yeah. As we talk, a prefect comes in and attemps to stop Gord's and Lucky's fight. Luckily, Gord gets busted but Lucky escapes. Me-(to Zoey)I actually have a question now. Do you know everyone in this school? Zoey-As a matter a fact, I do. I even know everyone in the town! Me-Wow, that's perfect because somebody gave me this paper and the first 6 are to know the names of the members of each clique. After we jot down the answers on the paper, I thank Zoey and go to the Boy's Dorm. It's almost 6 now as I slip the paper under the "secret person's" door. Before I go to sleep, I think about a few questions. Who is the "secret person"? When will I interact with the other people? And most importantly, What will happen tomorrow? Before I can think about answering, I fall fast asleep. The next morning, I hear many knocks on my door. I jump off my bed and get my clothes on. When I open my door, the "secret person" is there, still wearing the black ninja outfit. Me-I finished all of the questions. Boy-I know. He then comes in my room and opens the window and he jumps out. Then, he signals me to do so too. I follow him to a door near the Main Building labled: Basement. We go inside, him leading the way. The basement looks pretty dark and quiet. Finally, after a minute or two, we get to an area where there's a big center area. We both jump into it and he goes to the center and looks at me. Me-All right, now, what's going on? Where are we? The boy finally takes off his mask, revealing his face. he has a buzzcut and his nose looks a little redder. Boy-My name is Jimmy Hopkins. Once he says that, a lot of people are surrounding the arena, even Pete. Me-Wait, you're Jimmy Hopkins? Jimmy-That's right, my friend, and this place is The Hole. Pete-The first place you got betrayed, right Jimmy? Jimmy-Right. Me-Who betrayed you? Jimmy-We'll get to that point later. Now, what I'm going to do now is letting you meet all of the cliques' members. Me-Cool. Jimmy-You'll also have to try to get them all on your side so that if somebody somewhere tries to attack us, then we'll attack back. Me-So, do I have to fight today? Jimmy-No, but now, let me tell you about all of the leaders, 2nd-in-comanders, and members of the cliques. I'm guessing you got help from Zoey, my girlfriend, since she a person who pretty much knows everyone. So, first off, is the Bullies. Their leader is Russell. The other members are Davis, Ethan, Tom, Troy, Trent, and Wade. The Nerd's leader is Earnest. The other members are Algie, Beatrice, Bucky, Cornelius, Donald, Fatty, Melvin, and Thad. The Prep's leader is Derby. Their 2nd-in-command is Bif. Their other members are Bryce, Chad, Gord, Justin, Parker, Pinky, and Tad. The Greaser's leader is Johnny. Their 2nd-in-command is Peanut and Norton. Their other members are Hal, Lefty, Lola, Lucky, Ricky, and Vance. The Jocks leader is Ted. Their 2nd-in-command is Damon. Their other members are Kirby, Dan, Bo, Mandy, Luis, Juri, and Casey. You got that? Me-Yeah, I think so. Jimmy-Good. Well, it's almost 8:30, so we better get to class. See you some other time, Dave. Me-All right. Thanks Jimmy. I get out by the Janitor's storeroom and go to Art. Chapter 2: Dealing with Nerds I decide to skip Gym and go to the Library. I see a lot of people in green outfits. Some are fat and some are skinny. I see Peter sitting at a table in the middle of the building. Me-Hey, Peter. Peter-Oh, hey Dave. I was just checking out a book. What's weird is that Jimmy said that you were going to be here. Now, I want to talk more about the Nerds. Like Jimmy said yesterday, the leader is Earnest. He rules the clique with an iron fist. The cliques that pick on them the most are the Jocks and the Bullies. If you find some help from them, then maybe you can get the Nerds respect. Me-Ok, thanks. I exit the building and go to the parking lot. There are boys with ripped jeans and white shirts. Me-(in my thoughts)They must be the Bullies. Boy-(to me)Hey, you look like you're lost, new kid. Me-If you're a bully, then I'm not anymore. Boy-(laughs)My name's Trent. You must be the new kid Jimmy was talking about. Me-I was told that I would get help taking down the Nerds by either you guys or the Jocks. Trent-Hey, I know a prank you can do to the Nerds. They hate rats and especially rats in the library. You can find rats in the kitchen of the cafeteria in the school. A perfect time to put rats in the library is during lunch time. That's when they leave the library temporarily. Luckily, either me or my friend, Davis, usually egg the library so we can help you keep watch outside. Me-That sounds like a plan. Is there any other place that has rats? Trent-The Boys Dorm has them at night but unfortunatly, there's always Nerds there, even at lunchtime. Me-All right, see ya! Trent-See you later! I head to the cafeteria and find a woman at the kitchen. Woman-Hey, do you need help of anything? Me-No, I was just wondering if you have some rats around your kitchen. Woman-(laughs)Sure I do. By the way, my name's Edna. You're not going to catch them easily without a slingshot. Luckily, a kid dropped one just a few days ago. Here. She gives me a slingshot. Me-Thanks! I slingshot a few rats and then I'm done. I put them in my bag so that Nerds won't see me. I look at the clock, it says 12:00 PM. Me-(in my thoughts)I need to get there now. By the time I get to the Library, I see Trent and another boy that is presumbly Davis waiting for me. Trent-Hey, perfect timing. My watch just said 12:00. Now would be a good time to put those rats in the library. Category:Blog posts